The Imposter
by AngelBabe09
Summary: Harry Potter is an imposter! Or at least the Harry Hogwarts knows is an Imposter. What happens when the REAL Harry comes to Hogwarts, and he's not what anybody expects? Post-Goblet of Fire. Not a Harry/Draco story. HP/OC DM/OC HrG/RW PP/BZ and more! AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter! If I did Harry would be a lot hotter and Cedric, Sirius, and Dumbledore wouldn't have died!**

Summary: Harry Potter is an imposter! Or atleast the Harry Hogwarts knows is an Imposter. What happens when the REAL Harry comes to Hogwarts, and he's not what anybody expects? Post-GoF

**The Imposter- Chapter One: The Letter!**

Albus Dumbledore paced his office, tugging at his beard in agitation. He was late for the welcoming feast, but he didn't care. A strange piece of parchment lay abandoned on his desk the odd ink shining a dull gray on the thin white parchment. He could believe it, for it was truly unthinkable. An imposture. Hogwarts couldn't have an imposter running around its halls could it? And yet it could be possible.

Dumbledore sighed turning on his heels to head for the Great Hall. This was a very bad time for the ministry to be interfering with his school.

He walked into the hall eyeing Dolores Umbridge warily.

"Harry Potter," He called.

The boy looked up at him in surprise before rising to his feet.

"Yes, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore stood before the Head table. He sent a silent prayer up before spinning on his heel and sending a quick spell at the boy.

Students and Teachers alike screamed in shock and fear, as the boy was thrown back and began convulsing on the floor.

"ALBUS, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Minerva McGonagall breathed in disbelief.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly at the boy on the floor.

"SILENCE," He bellowed.

The hall fell eerily quiet starring up at the headmaster in fear.

"I knew it, I knew you were off your rocker Dumbledore," Dolores shrieked gleefully, pointing a stubby finger at him.

Dumbledore glared coldly at her, "Silence you wretched woman I have more pressing matters to deal with then your pointless dribble."

"Albus, please, please tell me you have a reason. Tell me you didn't just attack Harry Potter, for-"

"That Minerva is not Harry Potter." Dumbledore said solemnly.

Dolores shrieked gleefully, "He's lost it!"

"BE SILENT WOMAN," Dumbledore roared, "That boy is an Imposter, The real Harry Potter has never set foot in Hogwarts."

"But Albus, how can that be?" Minerva asked in shock.

A musical laugh echoed off the walls, "Because my son is taught magic at home by my husband and I."

Every head whipped around to see a beautiful woman with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes smiling beautifully up at Dumbledore.

"Hello Headmaster," She nodded respectfully.

Albus Dumbledore smiled slightly, forcing himself past his wonder and disbelief, "Lily Potter, welcome back."

"Impossible, it can't be," Severus Snape murmured in wonder.

Lily laughed softly, "Hello Sev my old friend."

Snape blinked rapidly before nodding jerkily, "Good to see you Lil."

The students gaped in shock at their potions master.

"As I was saying, James and I are very much alive, and our son is safe and sound at home. We were very shocked indeed when a trusted friend sent us clippings of our son apparently participating in a Triwizards tournament here at Hogwarts, when he isn't even a student here."

She scowled at the writhing boy on the floor. She flicked her wand at the boy stating clearly, "Unvaldium," the boy on the floor growled violently before a loud ripping echoed through the hall and the boy exploded leaving behind a violet scaly beast.

Hagrid up at the Professors table jerked back in his seat yelling in shock.

"'S a Gollum, tha' is! Get 'em outta 'ere, n don be touchin 'im," Hagrid pressed himself against the wall as far from the creature as possible.

"'S a nasty beast tha' is, nothin' good to 'em," Hagrid cringed away from it as it snarled at him.

The students looked up at him in shock, was the crazy monster-loving Professor actually refusing to be near a mythical creature?

Lily sighed waving her wand to cage it.

"Headmaster?" she asked.

Dumbledore nodded motioning for the beast to be taken away.

Professor Vector and Professor Sprout nodded before taking the beast out of the Great Hall.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley watched it go with a mixer of shock, horror, and grief.

Lily sighed, "Thank you Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded, "Now if you don't you mind my asking, where you and James have them hidden?"

"In America," Lily laughed, "I'll have Anna and James bring them first thing in the morning. There's no use in hiding anymore."

"Quiet right, now I'm sure you'd love to catch up with Professor Snape so if you will Severus. Show Mrs. Potter to her room?" Dumbledore asked, Prof. Snape nodded politely and moved to walk around the table.

"Now wait just one minute Albus Dumbledore," Dolores Umbridge shrieked, "You expect me to believe that THAT WOMAN is the deceased Lily Potter?"

Lily scowled in annoyance, "Clearly I am not, nor have I been dead at any point in my life. I am alive and well and I would appreciate it if you spoke with more respect to my former Headmaster, Ms. Umbridge."

Dolores blinked in surprise before shooting her a displeased look, "Well, you obviously know who I am, so it will come as no shock that I will be writing to the minister to inform him of your disloyalty to the ministry, for this disgraceful lie. Impersonating a dead woman. Disgusting!"

"Lying? Oh no, I'm not lying I really am Lily Potter. As for being disgraceful to the Wizarding world, let me tell you Dolores. About the blatant disregard to the lives of innocent half-breeds, you seem to be known for. Only a pureblood with a fear of the world around them would treat innocent people and creature with such a cold dismissive hand. You Dolores Jane Umbridge are an embarrassment to witches everywhere," Lily hissed angrily.

"And as for being disloyal, I don't recall ever being disloyal. How exactly am I being disloyal when you are the one ordering attacks on children regardless of whether or not the child is really that. Would you like to explain to these people how those Dementors wound up in Little Whinging that night? You sent them didn't you. You know, the fact that your intention was to kill my son, even if it was the wrong boy, really pisses me off. So I'll warn you." Lily's eyes flashed like frozen emerald flames, "If you ever come near my son, I'll not be held responsible for what I do to you. You're a sick woman Dolores, with a personality like poisoned honey, and I pray to god you choke on it."

Umbridge stared at her in shock, "I'll have you arrested for threatening a ministry official like this."

"From Azkaban? I seriously doubt it Dolores." Lily smirked confidently.

Umbridge bristled, "Is that so?"

"Yes, because you see, Adriana Tiller is actually James' cousin, and she would very much like to know why you felt the need to attack what she assumed was her nephew?" Lily asked smiling calmly.

Umbridge paled slightly, "She's…your related to… Adriana?"

"Yes, and as you know she's the Vice President of the American Magical community and is speaking with the Minister as we speak, I severely doubt that the minister is very pleased with you at the moment."

Umbridge gasped before waddling quickly out of the Great Hall.

Dumbledore chuckled, "As Fierce as ever Mrs. Potter."

"Of course Headmaster, now Severus, if you'd be so kind, I've had a long trip." Lily smiled tiredly.

Prof. Snape nodded a small smile on his face.

The moment the doors closed the hall erupted in noise.

RWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHG

+Gryffindor Table+

"Bloody hell! Can you believe it? Harry Potter wasn't really HARRY POTTER!" Dean Thomas exclaimed in wonder.

Seamus Finnigan nodded "It's mad how no one noticed he wasn't Potter."

"I wonder what the REAL Harry Potter's like," Lavender Brown sighed dreamily, "I bet he's really gorgeous!"

"He can't LOOK that different, everyone says he looks like a carbon copy of his father," Hermione huffed in annoyance.

"He can't be THAT different right, I mean the Gollum was impersonating Harry right, our Harry," She insisted.

Ron sighed, "That's the thing Mione, Harry was never really here, so there… there never was 'our Harry' to begin with."

Hermione's face crumpled, "What if he hates us Ron, I couldn't take it, even if he never was 'our Harry' I couldn't take it."

"Come on now Mione, Harry's not going to be drastically different. He won't be a Slytherin. Ravenclaw maybe, I doubt he'll be a Hufflepuff though. But hey maybe he'll end up in Gryffindor again, and we can get to know the real Harry Potter. Who knows, maybe he'll end up our friend for real, and if not… well we still have each other." Ron said smiling weakly at her.

Hermione smiled weakly back whipping her eyes, "Thanks Ron."

Ginny Weasley bit her lip, "I hope he's not angry that no one realized it was an imposter."

"How were we supposed to know? We're only students." Neville Longbottom asked nervously.

Fred and George Weasley were whispering stealthily to each other talking about only they know what.

Parvati Patil had moved over to make room for her Ravenclaw twin Padma Patil and the twins had pulled Lavender from her daydreams and into their conversation. The three were giggling and talking amongst themselves.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny looked at each other helplessly, one-question floating through their heads. What if they were wrong?

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

~Slytherin Table~

"What do you think about all this Draco?" Pansy Parkinson asked pretending to fawn over him.

All of their friends knew she was really dating Blaise Zabini, but for appearance purposes, or more accurately his parents. Pansy pretended to be his girlfriend. It was the only thing stopping his parents from forcing him to marry Vega Savage, his childhood friend. And distant, _distant _cousin, Draco didn't even know how they were related but their families had stayed close and he saw her as a sister, definitely not someone to marry.

The point was he'd _never_ marry her.

He glanced down the table at Vega. She sat between Ember Moon and Kari Hardwicke, her two best friends, not including him self.

"I think it's mad really, Harry Potter… an impersonator. It's very… odd. I've hated Potter since first year now I've come to find out… he's not really Potter at all. It's all very unsettling," Draco, mumbled, "It's like all the Hate I held for Potter was a lie, like it was all planned or something."

Pansy frowned leaning back against Blaise's arm releasing Draco's, "That is weird, but at least it's not the entire Golden trio. We know the Beaver and the Weasel were real."

Draco shrugged, "'s not the same, I mean I _really _**hated **Potter."

Pansy sighed, "I know Dray, but what can we do. Maybe he'll be just as whiny as before, and have that annoying goody two shoes attitude you hate so much."

"Yeah, maybe," Draco mumbled sullenly, "I hate feeling like I've been played, I'm not a damned Chess game dammit. This is why I hate my bloody father shit."

"Draco shh," Pansy warned glancing around nervously.

Draco sighed lowering his voice, "I've dealt with my father controlling me like a bloody pawn in a chess game for to long, I hate feeling like someone else is doing it too."

Pansy nodded sympathetically, "I understand Dray."

"No you don't, that's just it," Draco sighed in frustration.

He glanced between Blaise and Pansy, both of whom were watching him sadly, "Both of your families are neutral," he sighed feeling very alone all of a sudden.

"That doesn't mean our lives are any safer then yours Draco," Blaise whispered quietly, it was now common knowledge among the Slytherins that his cousin had been murdered for refusing to help the Dark Lord.

Draco cringed feeling guilty, "Sorry mate, I wasn't thinking."

Blaise shrugged, "It's fine mate, I understand."

Draco sighed, "This is going to be one hell of a year, I can just feel it."

Monday

Classes had been cancelled due to the lack of a Defense Teacher, as Umbridge hadn't returned, and the fact that nobody was able to concentrate with the imminent arrival of the REAL Harry Potter.

Around lunch everyone was literally on the edge of his or her seats with anticipation.

Everyone jumped when the doors slammed open.

A gorgeous short woman with milk chocolate curly brown hair and lively blue eyes smiled at everyone. While a handsome man with wild raven hair and excited hazel eyes looked around smiling fondly at the room before him.

"Hasn't changed a bit," James Potter laughed.

Sirius Black clean-shaven and well groomed. And dressed in jeans and with a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath stepped up next to him.

"Nope not a bit old friend, welcome back to the living you great ugly git," Sirius chuckled as students gapped at him in shock.

The woman rolled her eyes, "The schools not the only thing that hasn't changed," she mumbled rudely.

Sirius and James blinked curiously, "What is she talking about mate?"

"Haven't a clue old friend," James shrugged tossing his arm over his friends shoulder, "Let's go see if any of the old secret rooms are still there."

Sirius shrugged his arm off smirking, "Looking for anything in particular old magazines maybe?"

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about Padfoot," James said innocently leading the way out the door.

Sirius barked a laugh, "Oh you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about Prongs old friend."

Remus Lupin, who stood off to the side, rolled his eyes before following his friends.

The woman sighed glancing up at Lily who had watched the exchange with faint amusement and exasperation, "Shall we go fetch them before they find trouble?"

Lily sighed nodding, "Let's go Anna, before they _cause _trouble."

The students watched them leave. Confusion and shock filled the air.

Finally a young girl came in yelling, "Harry James Potter, I'm telling your mother!"

A gruff sexy male laugh bounced of the walls, "Yeah? Will you really Kendall? Such a shame."

A tall boy around six feet came flying in on an unfamiliar broom. He rode in standing on the broom like he was surfing. Perfectly balanced, laughing as he chased the girl around the room, bending down to smack her in the back of the head randomly, never losing his balance.

He had messy jet-black hair that had that, 'Just had rough sex' look to it and hung in front of his jade green eyes. His skin looked like he spent every day in the sun and his athletic build may be the reason, the boy was anything but scrawny. He wore a black t-shirt that displayed his washboard abs and his well-toned arms. His jeans were worn with gapping holes throughout them.

He laughed as the girl shrieked again, "HARRY!"

"That's NOT my name Kenny dear," The boy scowled.

Kendall wailed ducking another shot to the head, "Fine Jimmy, whatever just leave me alone!"

'Jimmy' huffed leaning back on his heel to urge the broom higher, "Whatever your boring," he huffed before nimbly moving so he was laying on his back one foot dangling off the broom, while the other was bent to keep his balance. Both of his hands were behind his head, like a pillow.

Kendall huffed, "Well sorry I'm not one of your little fan girls who cater to your every need your royal anus."

"Did you just call me an ass?" Jimmy snorted in amusement, "Wow and I didn't think you _could_ cuss Kenny."

Kendall scowled, "My names not Kenny, and I didn't cuss," she huffed.

"Yes it is, and yes you did," Jimmy smirked.

"NO and no I DIDN'T," She huffed stomping her foot.

"Yes and Yes," Jimmy sighed smiling obnoxiously.

The girl shrieked before storming out of the room, "Jimmy Potter you're a TERRIBLE PERSON, We're OVER!"

Jimmy snorted, "and just _when _did we begin, honestly, why would I date a crazy stalker? I wouldn't so how can we be through? Her insane logic escapes me," Jimmy sighed in fake pity.

He sat up, "Right now… where am I?"

Jimmy looked around curiously before looking down at the students gapping up at him.

"Oh, well, hello, what have we here?" Jimmy murmured scanning the crowd of students curiously.

"Harry James Potter I assume," Dumbledore asked in amusement.

Jimmy winced, "Now when you assume things you make an Ass out of u and me. But in this case your right, but the names Jimmy. And… you are?" he asked. Raising a jet-black eyebrow.

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore," He gave the boy a stern look.

Jimmy winced again, "Ouch, I'm in trouble."

"Hey Jimmy, we've got Kenny hanging from the Quidditch hoops come see!" A girl with dark brown hair that fell in gracefully waves to her waist and wild sable eyes came in laughing.

She was just as tanned as Jimmy, and obviously just as toned. With out the muscles, she had a flat stomach that her white skin-tight cami displayed and long slender legs. Her soft curves were obvious in her fall apparel. Her gray skinny jeans hugging her legs, her black hoodie jacket unzipped and barely covering her bare shoulders.

The girl skidded to a halt seeing the headmaster, "Oh shit… and reverse," the girl spun around heading quickly for the door.

The headmaster flicked his wand closing the doors.

"Stay a while Ms. Potter, I'd like to talk to you and your dear Brother. I'm sure he'd be happy to come down and have a chat." Headmaster Dumbledore shot them both a stern look.

"Ouch busted," the girl mumbled shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Busted indeed. Poppy could you be a dear and go fetch the poor child, and there should be six other children running around. Severus, Minerva give her a hand please." The three adults nodded and left as Jimmy Potter slowly led his broom to the floor.

"You're going to start yelling at us," Jimmy stated nervously.

Dumbledore shook his head, "No I won't, but your mother will."

"Aw, Fuck Me, _you're telling our mother?_ Why can't you just give us detention or something?" Jimmy asked desperately.

Dumbledore chuckled in amusement, "Because you are not as of yet Hogwarts students. And I'm curious to see your parents reaction to your behavior."

"So tell our father then," The girl huffed.

Jimmy scowled, "Dad would probably tell mom anyway Tabby."

"Oh yeah," she sighed, "He's totally whipped."

"Which is why I'm glad I'm never falling in love," Jimmy smirked, "Messy business love is."

Tabby snorted, "Whatever, we are so dead Jimmy."

They glanced back at the door to see Minerva talking to Lily, James, Sirius, Anna, and Remus.

Lily was turning red with anger. She rounded on the two furiously.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, TABBITHA ROSE POTTER!" Lily screamed furiously.

The two cringed, "Grounded," They chorused.

Reveiw please!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter! If I did Harry would be a lot hotter and Cedric, Sirius, and Dumbledore wouldn't have died!**

**Summary: Harry Potter is an imposter! Or at least the Harry Hogwarts knows is an Imposter. What happens when the REAL Harry comes to Hogwarts, and he's not what anybody expects? Post-GoF**

**The Imposter- Chapter Two: He's Jimmy Fuck-me Potter!**

Gryffindor Table-

The Fifth years sat gaping at the boy who they thought they had known for the past five years. He was a complete stranger. They barely even recognized him. The only thing recognizable on him was his eye color and even that seemed a bit different. They couldn't even see his scar.

-Normal-

"Harry James Potter what the hell is going through your head? I thought I taught you better then this! She's an innocent young girl, and she doesn't deserve this. Why would you do this to her?" Lily demanded.

Jimmy scoffed, "Innocent my ass! Mom she broke into my room and violated me in my sleep! She stole a pair of my boxers, and hung them on her freaky little shrine. She somehow managed to get some of my hair and taped it in her creepy stalker scrapbook. She has some gum I chewed in a weird glass case. Do you see the pattern, mom she's a freak! And quite frankly, I'm scared."

Lily glared at him, "Now Jimmy I know you don't like her but really, making up stories to get out of trouble is something your father or Sirius would do. Try again son."

"HEY!" James and Sirius protested.

Jimmy sighed, "My I'm serious, she's weird and I don't like it."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Alright your brother failed, why don't you explain to me why I shouldn't ground you two until Hades freezes over?"

Tabby sighed, "Mom he's not lying, Roxy and I found a scrapbook full of stalkerish pictures. Some of Fang in the shower, some of him at the gym in the locker room…naked," Tabby's nose crinkled in disgust.

"Some of him at the park with whatever girl he was dating that week. And creepy as shit she's got her picture taped over the girls face. Mom she's weird."

Lily sighed, "I just don't see it you two, she seems like such a nice young girl, I can't believe it."

"Mrs. Potter," Kendall came in sniffing slightly, tear tracks streaking her face.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry sweetheart," Four boys scoffed brushing past the girl glaring at her in disgust.

Two girls rolled their eyes and walked over to Tabby, making gagging expressions.

"Roxanne, Phoebe, stop it now," Lily scolded.

The two girls, who looked like twins but with polar opposite styles, sighed, "Yes Mrs. Potter."

"Jeremiah, Marcus, Allen, Zachary I'm only saying this once, you boys are to stay here. Do NOT leave this room." Lily warned leading the now crying girl out of the room with the rest of the adults and teachers, "That goes for all of you."

"DAMMIT" Jimmy swore, snatching an apple out of a random second year Ravenclaw's hand and hurling it at the closed door.

"Chill Wrath," A boy with black hair and red highlights sighed. His lip had a small silver ring on the lower right side. His stormy gray eyes flashed angrily. "We'll get the bitch back man so chill."

"Fuck off Rhage I'm pissed the fuck off," 'Wrath' or Jimmy snarled furiously.

Tabby sighed hugging herself tightly, "She didn't believe us."

"No really Jinx? What was your first fucking clue?" Jimmy snapped.

A girl with Auburn hair curled elegantly and pulled back in a high ponytail scowled at him. Her porcelain skin flushed with annoyance and azure eyes flashing angrily, "Chill JP, Jinx didn't do anything so leave her alone."

"Yeah be cool Wrath," Her twin had her hair down and layered with blue at the ends. Her azure eyes filled with annoyance. Both ears had at least four piercing in each. And a small diamond glinted on her nose.

Jimmy glared at the pierced twin, "Fuck off Fury, I don't need your shit."

"Hey," Fury's twin snapped, "Jimmy that's my sister, stop it."

Jimmy rolled his eyes, "Do I look like I care?"

"HEY," Everyone turned to Tabby in shock.

"We have an audience," Tabby nodded at the surrounding students.

Jimmy frowned, "Shove off!"

"JP!" Tabby, Fury, and the other girl hissed smacking him.

Jimmy growled, "Ow shit!"

"Um hi?" Tabby waved embarrassedly at the students.

"I'm Tabbitha or 'Tabby' Potter. But my friends call me Jinx!" She laughed nervously.

"I'm Phoebe Helling, but my friends call me Serenity," the girly looking twin smiled winningly at the surrounding students.

"I'm her twin Roxanne or 'Roxy' Helling, But my friends call me Fury," The pierced twin nodded a stony mask in place.

"I'm Allen Mitchell, But my friends call me Vishous," A boy with sandy blond hair and laughing blue eyes smiled at the wary looks, "It's not spelled the same as Vicious though it just sounds the same."

"I'm Zachary or "Zach" Hall, But my friends call me Rehvenge, don't ask," A boy with Brown shaggy hair shrugged inspecting the great hall critically.

"I'm Marcus or 'Marc' Kinlan, But my friends call me Rhage," the boy from before smirked slugging Rehvenge in the arm to wake him from his glazed stooper. Rehvenge growled at him before turning to stare at the wall blankly again.

"And I'm Jeremiah Scott, but my friends call me Zsadist " The boy had light brown caramel colored hair that hung in his clear hazel eyes, he shifted in annoyance as the students starred at him weirdly, "What? Stop looking at me now."

Jimmy scowled as the students turned to quickly look at him, "What you already know who the fuck I am, what do you fucking want from me?"

"Stop it Wrath, and they don't really know you so be polite dammit and fucking introduce yourself," Roxy hissed angrily.

Jimmy sneered, "Introduce myself, oh yes because nobody knows who the fucking hell Jimmy 'Fuck-me please' Potter is. Because honestly how many fucking whores dropped to their backs and spread their legs like bitches in heat when they heard my god damn name." He snorted bitterly, "It's always the same fucking song with these people, so tell me please why I should give a flying fuck about these losers?"

"Oh cry me a bloody river already. You have got to be kidding? Not everyone in the bloody world wants to kiss your ass Potter so get over yourself."

+Jimmy's Story+

Jimmy carefully schooled his features as his eyes roamed the hall for the person who'd spoken. A boy around his age stared back at him boredly mild annoyance clouding his expression. His messy blond hair fell elegantly over his silver eyes.

Jimmy smirked, "Well I'd hope not, I don't swing your way. I prefer chicks not dicks."

The boy scowled raising an eyebrow disdainfully, "Interesting, I'm sure the world would love to her all about your fetish for bestiality. But I'm not so sure it's legal. And Harry Potter having a questionable relationship with a baby chicken wouldn't look so good now would it?"

Jimmy laughed in disbelief, "Well aren't you a twisted son of a bitch, I guess your alright then."

"What'd you just call me?" The boy asked furrowing his brow.

Jimmy shrugged, "Doesn't matter, now since you already know who we are, I think it's only fair you tell us who the fuck you are, or will I have to ask again? But as a warning… don't make me ask again."

The boy rolled his eyes, "Draco Malfoy."

"Ah Richie Rich, Shoulda known," Ram chuckled, "He's got a bit of a spark though, not what I expected."

Draco glared at him, "What the bloody hell did you just call me?" He snapped getting angry.

"Um Harry?" Jimmy scowled turning to look at a funny looking girl with outrageously bushy brown hair.

"And you are?" He asked in a bored monotone.

The girl flinched looking nervous, "Hermione Granger, I-"

"Ah the muggle-born yes I heard of you, you had that weird love triangle with The Gollum and the Quidditch player." Jimmy scowled slightly.

The girl shook her head violently, "That was a vicious lie started by that awful Rita Skeeter woman."

"Whatever," Jimmy shrugged yawning, "I'm bored."

"I was just wondering if you knew what they were planning to do with you? Are they going to resort you?" The girl asked nervously.

"Resorted? I was never sorted to begin with, how can they resort… oh right. Why are you asking?" Jimmy asked looking at the girl suspiously.

Then it dawned on him, "You were friends with the Gollum."

The Granger girl blushed looking uncomfortable and upset. She must have been really close to the Gollum. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Then again it's not everyday you find out someone's been walking around in your skin for the last fifteen years leading a false life in your name, not even in the wizarding world.

"Um yeah, I'll probably be resorted," he nodded uncomfortably.

Granger nodded jerkily before sitting down stiffly, disappearing in the sea of students.

Jimmy sighed before looking around, "Alright do me a favor, everyone the Gollum was close to, be it best friend, girlfriend, or whatever stand up."

Granger stood with a few others.

Jimmy nodded, "Come over here please."

She led them over until they stood before him.

"What are your names? And how did you know the Gollum?" He asked raising an eyebrow at a Nervous looking boy around his age.

"Hermione Granger, He was my best friend." The bushy haired girl mumbled.

A red haired freckled lanky looking boy frowned, "Ron Weasley, I was his best mate."

"Ginny Weasley, he was my friend, he saved me from a Basilisk in my first year." A red haired freckled girl murmured sadly.

A sandy blond Irish boy went next, "Seamus Finnegan, he was a good friend he was."

"Dean Thomas, we were friends," A boy with brown hair sighed.

The nervous looking boys eyes flashed in fear when they looked at him. "This is Neville Longbottom, he was a friend of his as well," Granger said kindly.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow, "Twitchy guy aint he?"

Granger scowled, "He's just got a few confidence problems is all, he's a very brave boy when he needs to be."

"Oh a bit Touchy are we? Are you his girlfriend?" Jimmy asked clearly amused.

Granger and Longbottom blushed scarlet. "No he's not he's just a good friend."

"Um Jimmy?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

He nodded politely at her to continue.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably, "Why do you and your friends have nicknames that imply hate and stuff like that?"

"What like Wrath?" Jimmy asked smiling slightly.

At this the students perked up to listen.

Ginny nodded.

"Well, we didn't really pick them, the students from our old school gave them to us," Jimmy explained.

Hermione frowned, "I thought you were home schooled?"

Tabby laughed, "With magic yeah we were home schooled, but we also attended a muggle school too."

"The muggles called Jimmy 'Wrath' because if you piss him of you'll feel his Wrath immediately, he'll kick your ass so bad you'd feel it for months." Marc smirked.

Allen laughed, "And Jinx, well let's just say if you ever tried to hurt any of us, you'd have very bad luck until summer. She's like a walking jinx for her enemies. This girl named Wendy spread a rumor about her and Jinx completely destroyed her reputation by the end of the next period. No one's messed with Jinx since."

"Vishous is a beast in fights, he's the take no prisoners kind of guy, if you swing at him it doesn't matter who you are, he'll go full force and won't stop until your unconscious or bleeding to death then he'll call the ambulance," Tabby smirked.

Jeremiah frowned, "My cousin Marc got his nickname for his temper, Rhage, yeah he's got a horrible temper."

"My cousin got the name Zsadist because he's got a sadistic kind of humor at times, though he's only dangerous if your trying to hurt one of us." Marc chuckled messing Jeremiah's hair and earning a bone-chilling glare for his effort.

"My nickname's Serenity because I'm the nice twin, Roxy's Fury because she's the evil twin," Phoebe laughed as Roxy glared at her."

Roxy rolled her eye's, "They call Zach Rehvenge because whenever someone hurt one of us, Zach was always the one dishing out our Revenge."

"And that's it. They called our group 'The Blood Brotherhood' it was rather amusing actually," Jimmy smirked getting a far away look as if remembering something funny.

Ron frowned eyeing the girls, "Brotherhood?"

"The girls weren't part of it originally. But now they are, the name never changed though," Zach shrugged.

"We are cruel though, just don't mess with any of us," Phoebe smiled sweetly.

Roxy sneered, "And don't annoy us either."

Phoebe scowled at her.

"Brotherhood, how cute," Draco sneered, "More like flaming gay."

_Whoosh __**thunk**_

Draco looked calmly down at the sharp object trembling in between his middle and index fingers on his right hand, where the blade was buried in the wooden table.

"Zsadist!" Tabby yelled in shock.

Jimmy frowned at the knife from where he stood stock still beside his sister.

"Nice shot," Draco murmured.

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow indifferently, and stated calmly "I missed."

Tabby huffed and went to pull the blade out of the table, "I'm so sorry," she apologized yanking on the blade which didn't seem to want to come out. "Rhage come get the pocket knife it's really stuck in there," Tabby huffed.

Marc rolled his eyes but complied pulling the knife out easily.

"Fucking show off," Tabby huffed snatching it from him and folding it up, she shoved it in her back pocket.

Draco's eyes followed the knife lingering on the girls butt for a moment before he looked away.

"Hey that's my blade," Jeremiah snapped glaring at the girl.

Tabby huffed "To damn bad you chucked it at Drake so you don't fucking get it back."

Jeremiah growled stepping closer to her holding his hand out, "Give me my fucking blade Jinx."

"No," Tabby murmured quietly glaring at him.

He growled stepping closer.

Jimmy grabbed his shoulder roughly. "Back away from my sister Z, I'm warning you," his tone leaving no room for argument.

Jeremiah shook him off sneering at Tabby before turning his back on her and stalking over to his cousin who shot him an exasperated look.

Jimmy sighed rubbing his temples, "Christ you two why do you always have to fight?"

"He's fucking insane Wrath he takes things to far!" Tabby yelled furiously.

Marc glared at her, "Don't you fucking blame everything on him, and he wasn't always like this remember."

"Yeah and I also remember that you always seem to need to defend him lately," Tabby retorted scathingly.

Marc growled, "He's my cousin you fucking bitch!"

"And Jinx is my sister and you're my best friend but your both out of line now shut the fuck up!" Jimmy demanded glaring at the two.

Tabby and Marc glared at each other before turning their backs on one another.

Jimmy sighed, "What the fuck are we going to do with you two?"

"Put them in a vat of pudding and watch them duke it out in nothing but bathing suits?" Zach smirked.

Jimmy looked at him in disgust, "Your twisted Rehv, that's my sister. We don't care if your Bi man but don't give me images of my baby sis man."

Zach shrugged smirking as his eyes glazed over with his twisted fantasies in play.

Tabby and Marc glanced at each other before looking at Zach both feeling sufficiently violated.

"So…." Tabby mumbled uncomfortably.

Marc shifted, "Wanna run for it?"

"Right behind ya," Tabby and Marc raced to the door hearing Zach cracking up behind them.

"Ahem," Albus and the rest of the adults stood before the two teens blocking the doors. Kendall and four other teens stood smirking at them from behind the adults.

"Aw man it's the geek squad," Marc groaned.

Tabby sighed turning around and dragging Marc back to their friends.

"And where were you going young Lady?" Lily asked sternly.

Tabby sighed, "No where mother."

"Hey, Tabby cat how's my favorite sexy little minx?" A boy with brown hair slicked back smirked in way he obviously thought was attractive but just made him look slimy.

James glared at the boy.

Tabby rolled her eyes, "Hi Nathan. Don't call me that."

The boy smirked and followed her over to her friends.

"Tabby!" a high-pitched squeal had all the students cringing.

A girl with long red hair and glasses jumped on Tabby burying her face in her chest. Tabby screamed and tried to pry the girl off her.

"Dammit Janice get off me you creepy weirdo. EW did you just LICK me, MARC!" Tabby yelled struggling desperately.

Marc growled tearing the girl off his friend before grabbing Tabby's hand and dragging her quickly over to her friends.

"Hi Marc," An excited little girl with extremely curly short blond hair sighed dreamily staring at Marc.

Marc shifted uncomfortably, "Hi Tina," He mumbled awkwardly cringing when she squealed excitedly.

"Janice stay away from my daughter," James growled glaring at her, even Lily looked uncomfortable around the strange girl but sent her husband a scolding look anyway.

"Hi Phoebe, hi Roxy," A baby-faced boy with brown hair and brown eyes smiled in what he obviously thought was a sexy smile but just made him look constipated.

Phoebe smiled weakly and managed a little wave "Hi Elliot," Roxy gagged and aimed a rude hand gesture at the boy.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "we're going to be having a sorting ceremony very soon which is why you are all gathered her tonight that and Dinner of course. But before we begin I would like you all to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher… James Potter."

James smiled as the students clapped and cheered for him, and Severus glared at him.

Lily rolled her eyes heaven ward, they were doomed and they didn't even know it.

"James will be assisted by Remus Lupin. Lily Potter will be assisting Professor Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures. Adriana Tiller will be assisting Professor Snape in Potions. And Sirius Black will be assisting Professor McGonagall in Transfiguration. Let us welcome our new Professors as we should." The hall burst out in cheering and clapping again.

Dumbledore smiled and raised his hands is front of him, "Let the sorting begin!"

Before getting distracted by something at the Slytherin table.

"Is that a hole in my table?"

* * *

_**VOTE NOW! PLEASE! If you vote the next chapter will be up sooner!**_

**What house should they end up in I'll list the characters and the houses and you pick which house they should go in! And if anyone has any ideas for last names for the 'Geek Squad' I could use a hand.**

**Jimmy Potter (Slytherin or Gryffindor?)**

**Tabby Potter (Slytherin or Gryffindor?)**

**Marc Kinlan (Slytherin or Gryffindor?)**

**Allen Mitchell (Slytherin or Gryffindor?)**

**Zach Hall (Slytherin or Gryffindor?)**

**Jeremiah Scott (Slytherin or Gryffindor?)**

**Roxy Helling (Slytherin or Gryffindor?)**

**Phoebe Helling (Slytherin or Gryffindor?)**

**GEEK SQUAD NEXT**

**Kendall (Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?)**

**Janice (Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?)**

**Nathan (Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?) Though I'm leaning toward Ravenclaw**

**Elliot (Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?)**

**Tina (Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?)**

**VOTE PLEASE! Where do you want them!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter! If I did Harry would be a lot hotter and Cedric, Sirius, and Dumbledore wouldn't have died!**

_**Hey i updated! And i have to admit that i probably would have takin much longer without the help of my sister Ashleigh! So everyone thank Ashleigh for her wonderful Support and swift kick in the ass. Though it hurt terribly! Thanks for the lovely reviews and for future reviewers if your going to comment on my writing be sure to speak ONLY for yourself i hate reviewers who think they can speak for everyone around them its rude and insulting to the people who don't have the same opinion. Thank you!**_

Summary: Harry Potter is an imposter! Or at least the Harry Hogwarts knows is an Imposter. What happens when the REAL Harry comes to Hogwarts, and he's not what anybody expects? Post-GoF

**The Imposter- Chapter Three: Welcome to Hogwarts!**

McGonagall conjured the list of the new students and told them to wait for her to call their names to be sorted.

'The Geek Squad' stood quietly in an orderly fashion, not making a sound.

The Brotherhood immediately turned their backs falling into little groups to talk.

Marc, Allen, Jimmy and Zach stood at the back ignoring the glares 'The Geek Squad' shot them.

Tabby and Roxy were whispering quietly to each other serious expressions on their faces.

While Phoebe chatted loudly with a silent Jeremiah who shot her murderous looks the entire time.

"Oh fine then," McGonagall snapped.

"Barnes, Janice."

The red head squealed happily before bouncing up to the stool.

The hat barely touched her head before, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Janice blew a kiss to a gagging Tabby before skipping off to her wary new housemates.

"Carter, Tina."

The girl giggled as she climbed the steps to sit on the stool, "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw's looked horrified as the giggling girl joined their tables blushing every time she thought Marc looked at her.

"Hall, Zachary."

The brunette boy growled before trudging moodily over to the stool, "SLYTHERIN."

"Great I'm in the same house as princess over here, yeah I'm talking about you blondie, now fuck off."

"Mr. Hall! You will watch your language this minute!" Professor McGonagall scolded.

Zach rolled his blue-green eyes shoving his hands in his pockets, "Whatever."

He walked to the table shoving the other students down the bench before flopping down and smiling mockingly up at the Professor, "You may continue."

"Zachary Charles Hall! Watch your mouth," Adriana snapped looking as if she wanted to smack him.

"Helling, Phoebe," Professor McGonagall smiled tightly at the girl, Phoebe gave her a shy nervous smile.

"SLYTHERIN."

Phoebe beamed and ran down to sit across from Zach who glared at the students to make them move for her.

"Helling, Roxanne," McGonagall, never in her years has she ever felt this tired this fast, these kids were going to kill her this year.

Roxy smirked walking confidently up to the stool and sitting.

"GRYFFINDOR."

The Gryffindor's gapped at her in shock.

Roxy frowned in annoyance, "We told you all we were polar opposites, Geez."

Roxy huffed and found an empty seat to watch her friends.

McGonagall paled slightly at the thought of more of these insane students in her house, she'd never get any peace now.

"Hewitt, Kendall."

"Wish me luck Har-bear," She giggled.

Jimmy winced glaring at the girl, "Don't call me that!"

Kendall smiled wickedly before sitting down.

Jimmy glanced at the teacher's table, but neither of his parents was paying attention as usual. His Aunt Anna though was frowning at Kendall suspiciously.

"HUFFLEPUFF," the hat bellowed.

Kendall smiled and skipped off to sit with Janice.

"Jordan, Elliot."

The boy ran up to the stool and shot a grin at both of the twins before sitting.

"RAVENCLAW."

Elliot pouted slightly but shrugged and walked over to sit with Tina.

"Kinlan, Marcus."

Marc nodded at Allen and Jimmy before walking up to the stool and sitting.

"GRYFFINDOR."

Marc chuckled as Roxy jumped up with a relieved smile on her face and cheered loudly, while the Gryffindor's around her clapped politely.

"Matthews, Nathan."

Nathan smirked at Tabby, "Do I get a good luck kiss?"

Tabby grimaced.

"Don't make me kick your ass Matthews," Jimmy growled shoving him toward the stool.

Nathan huffed but walked up to the stool anyway.

"RAVENCLAW."

Nathan smirked and went to sit with Elliot and Tina.

"Mitchell, Allen."

Allen smirked, "Wish me luck man."

He nodded respectfully at Professor McGonagall before sitting.

"GRYFFINDOR."

Allen shrugged before joining his cheering friends. He smiled at a vaguely familiar red head making her blush before turning back to Marc and Roxy.

"Damn V already scooping out girls?" Marc teased.

"Fuck off Rhage," Allen smirked glancing at the now very pale Professor, "Poor Professor M, she needs to relax."

"Potter, Harry."

Jimmy grimaced at his first name but walked calmly and confidently up to the stool.

'Mr. Potter! So good to see the true Mr. Potter has finally made it. And what interesting friends you've made. But where shall I put you, ah yes I know.'

"SLYTHERIN."

The hall fell dead silent.

Jimmy rolled his eyes, "For fuck sake, quit acting like someone's just died. It's just a fucking house, Christ."

He walked calmly over to Zach pushing him over and smirking at the mock glare he received.

The hall slowly came back to life with the Slytherins scooting as far as they could away from the Brotherhood.

**(A peak into Draco Malfoy's head)**

Draco Malfoy was livid this Harry Potter was far worse then the fake one. Not only because he and his friends were invading HIS house, but also because he could actually see himself getting along with this one. No he wouldn't do it! He HATED Jimmy Potter far more then he hated the false Potter. And that blade near his hand was an act of war. The Brotherhood would find out why the Slytherins called him the Prince of Slytherin once and for all. He wouldn't stand to have his house invaded!

"Potter, Tabbitha."

Draco looked up, 'NO… Stop staring at her ass. Look away dammit, look away!' Draco sighed in relief, 'good she sat down, phew that's dangerous territory. Can't let the enemy get to me. Now where was I? Oh yeah, FUCKING POTTER!'

"SLYTHERIN." The hat bellowed.

'Shit! I'm doomed!'

**-Normal p.o.v-**

Tabby grinned at Jimmy, Zach, and Phoebe and quickly joined Phoebe across from the boys.

"Now its just Z where do you think he'll end up?" Tabby asked.

The four looked at each other silently before sighing, "We'll keep an eye on him," Jimmy decided.

"Right," the other three agreed.

"Scott, Jeremiah."

Jeremiah rolled his eyes but sat on the stool anyway.

The hat didn't even touch his head before, "SLYTHERIN!"

The four new Slytherins sighed before smiling weakly and clapping for their friend.

Jimmy and Zach scooted down for him and looked expectantly up at the teachers.

Dumbledore came to relieve, Professor McGonagall, when she waved him off rudely.

"I need a drink," She announced walking quickly out of the room ignoring the shocked stares from the students.

"Whoa, I don't think I've ever drove a teacher to drinking before," Zach smirked.

"Mr. York, Mrs. Lappet, Ms, Yang, Mr. Finchy, Mrs." "Okay, okay I get it." Zach interrupted scowling. Phoebe smiled cheekily.

"Zachary Hall! How dare you, that poor woman. It's not funny!" Kendall screeched.

Zach winced before growling, "Sit down Kenny!"

"My names NOT" She began, but she was cut off by the entire Brotherhood's aggravated shout.

"KENNY! SIT DOWN!"

She fell gracelessly into her seat pouting childishly.

"God woman you are so annoying!" Marc snapped rudely.

Lily sat at the teachers table rubbing her temples, "I agree with Minerva, I need a drink."

"Oh my God Zach! You drove our mom to drink," Tabby teased.

Jimmy smirked, "You bastard."

Zach laughed.

**(A.N. If you didn't get it, they were quoting South Park. 'OMG you killed Kenny!' 'You Bastard'.)**

"As I was about to say Welcome to Hogwarts and tuck in."

The Headmaster immediately followed Professor McGonagall out of the Hall.

**~Gryffindor House~**

Marc, Roxy, and Allen all sat huddled together talking in low voices.

Allen turned when he felt a light tug at his black Slipknot hoodie.

"Hey red," he smirked.

The girl frowned, "It's Ginny."

"Sorry, chalk it up to Short-term memory loss," Allen chuckled in embarrassment.

Roxy smirked, "Or his own stupidity, it's your choice really."

Allen shot her a weak glare, but smiled when Marc glared at her, causing her to blush shamefully.

"Sorry Allen," she mumbled.

"Two seconds away from your twin and you ditch your mouths filter huh?" Allen teased.

Roxy glared at him, "Screw off V."

"No thanks, now what were you sayin sweetheart?" Allen turned back to Ginny smiling sheepishly.

Ginny blushed, "I was asking if you three wanted to join me and my friends over here?"

Marc and Allen glanced behind her to see Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus.

Dean was glaring at Allen slightly.

"Not if D's got a problem with me?" Allen raised an eyebrow challengingly.

Dean scowled, "Why're you calling Ginny Sweetheart?"

Ron frowned before glaring at him, "Yeah!"

"I call all girls sweetheart," Allen rolled his eyes an amused smirk on his lips.

Marc shrugged, "It's true."

"He didn't call Roxanne sweetheart?" Seamus pointed out shrinking under the glare Roxy shot him.

Allen chuckled, "One, Roxy's not sweet. Two, if you value your testicals you will never call her Roxanne again, she hates it. Just call her Roxy or Fury."

Seamus nodded nervously.

Dean nodded grudgingly, "Okay we believe you, so… what's America like?"

The others turned to look at the three.

Marc raised an eyebrow, "Well kind of like here but backwards?"

"Backwards?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course they drive on the other side of the road in America and the cars have the steering wheel on the other side. It must be so disorienting to be here."

Marc shrugged, "It's whatever. Hey what about Soccer?"

Allen frowned, "Oh yeah we can't be on the team anymore if we don't show up for school."

Marc shrugged, "We'll just play here."

"I doubt they even know what Soccer is Rhage," Roxy deadpanned.

Marc frowned, "How can anyone not know what soccer is?"

"Well if they grew up in the muggle world then they might but if they grew up here in the magical world… probably not," Roxy shrugged.

Marc frowned, "How awful, hey Roy."

"It's Ron," The red head frowned.

"I really don't care," Marc waved him off, "We're teaching you how to play soccer."

"But," Ron protested looking mildly offended.

"Don't object your learning to play," Allen interrupted, before turning to talk to Marc about Soccer.

"Demanding bastards aren't they," She smirked at the oblivious boys.

Ron frowned, "What's a soccer?"

"Soccer is a game that involves kicking a black and white spotted ball across a field and into a big rectangle net," Roxy explained.

"Isn't that football though?" Dean frowned.

Hermione shook her head, "In America they call 'Football' 'Soccer'."

"Oh I know how to play then, I used to play in middle school."

"You play?" Allen asked excitedly.

Dean nodded laughing slightly as the two boys dragged him into their conversation.

Roxy rolled her eyes, "Boys."

Hermione and Ginny nodded eyeing the three warily Seamus, Neville, and Ron protested, looking confused as they tried to follow the conversation, the other three were having.

_-__**Slytherin House**__-_

Meanwhile, Jimmy, Zach, Phoebe, and Tabby were trying to coax Jeremiah into their conversation.

Draco Malfoy flanked by three other Slytherins stopped behind Jimmy glaring down at him. The Great Hall fell silent watching them.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow at the silent students around him.

He looked at Tabby and Phoebe and frowned, "Blondie's right behind me isn't he?"

Tabby and Phoebe nodded never taking their nervous gaze off Malfoy.

Jimmy sighed looking at Zach then Jeremiah. Jeremiah nodded and the three of them stood. Jimmy turned to face the other boy frowning.

"What do ya want blondie?"

Draco frowned looking offended, "My name is Draco."

"Drake," Phoebe smirked from her seat.

Malfoy growled "Draco."

"Dray," Tabby purred teasingly.

Malfoy paused before shaking his head, "Listen here Potter, I'll only say this once. I don't like you. And I don't like your friends. You're annoying, uncivilized, no-class, cavemen, and you're not welcome. So stay out of our way, follow the rules, and don't talk to us. And we'll all get along perfectly."

"Aha, look at this guy. He thinks he runs this place." Jimmy laughed, "Well let me tell you something kid, I don't give a fuck who you think you are. I ain't taking your shit. So you can just shove it back up your ass." He says with cocky grin on his face.

Draco scowled, "What did you just say to me?"

"You honestly believe you're the shit Malfoy, you think you can just come over here and boss us around. Well you better get that out of your mind, 'cause you'll be seeing a lot of me around here." Jimmy waved him off carelessly.

Malfoy growled stepping closer, "Oh really now Potter?"

" Whoa… whoa… whoa now, you might wanna back up Draco," Jeremiah grabbed his arm holding him away from Jimmy, who was looking annoyed now, "I have more then one knife and I severely doubt I'll miss this time."

"Watch your backs" He stares them down while walking away. "All of you."

"We always do," Tabby retorted coolly.

"Come on, Blaise, Pansy, let's get out of here," Draco snapped.

**~Jimmy's P.o.v~**

Jimmy scowled rolling his eyes before noticing a girl with straight beach blond hair that reached her waist, smooth fair skin that looked soft to the touch, sparkling azure eyes, she was small at 5' 2", she had a high maintenance air about her, and a poise walk that only an aristocrat could pull off.

"How rude of Draco not to introduce me to you, you owe me a name doll," Jimmy smirked at the small girl.

The girl gave him a disgusted stare, "Are you honestly trying to hit on me." She spoke with a sweet British accent.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow, "Feisty aren't we?"

"I prefer vindictive," The girl raised an eyebrow as well.

Jimmy chuckled, "Your name Ms. Vindictive?" He grins.

"Vega" She pauses "Vega Savage." She spoke grinningly, and then quickly drops it.

Draco turned noticing Vega's distraction, "Vega, come on!"

"Coming Draco," Vega glanced at Jimmy, before hurrying after her friends.

Jimmy smirked turning to his friends, "I like Ms. Vindictive."

"She's interesting," Zach agreed looking mildly amused.

Jeremiah frowned, "I hate females."

Tabby and Phoebe rolled their eyes.

"Hey Jinx, Nathan's coming," Zach chuckled as Jinx choked on her bread roll.

"Hey Tabby-Cat what's shaking?" Nathan shouts with excitement

Tabby rolled her eyes.

"Hey Tabby?" Nathan calls for her attention

Tabby ignores him.

"Tabby, what's up?" Nathan starts getting concerned.

Tabby continues to ignore him feeling annoyed.

"Tabby can you hear me?" His smile turns to a frown.

"What do you want Nathan?" She replies with an annoyed tone.

Nathan sits down slouching next to Tabby with his body facing her "Hey babe, what are you doing?" He says with slight smile. "Hey guys."

They all give an unenthusiastic 'Hey' and quick wave and continue focusing on their food instead of Nathan's presence.

"Obviously eating, buttercup" She answers mockingly while backing away slowly.

Nathan sits up with a big grin.

"Do you need something?" Tabby asks.

"I just wanted to check on my girl…" Nathan smiles while putting his arm around her.

Tabby pushes his arm off her and gives him a confused look, "I am definitely not your girl Nathan, what keeps giving you the idea I am."

"I see the way you look at me…" Nathan starts to explain.

Tabby interrupts rudely, "You mean the disgusted look, annoyed look, irritated look, should I go on?"

"No? I-"

"Nathan you don't realize I'm pushing you away from me. Or- or the times I slap you when you call me names like Tabby-Cat…" Tabby yells irritated.

"I thought they were hits of love?" Nathan chokes while sadly looking down.

"SLAPS OF LOVE-What? How do you come up with this nonsense this bullshit?" Tabby continues yelling, "You are a pest to me! I don't like you, I don't love you, you annoy me and make me wanna beat an infant with a small puppy! I HATE YOU!" Tabby takes a big breath of air and looks down with exhaustion.

Nathan stares sadden with his mouth half open.

"I'm sorry," Breaking the silence Nathan replies to her rant. He slowly gets up and walks away from her.

Everyone at the table sits in awe while looking at Nathan walk away and back at Tabby watching him walk away.

"Daaaaamn… That was really harsh Tabs" Zach remarks.

"That was really intense Tabby" Phoebe adds.

"It just had to be said, but yeah I prolly should of bit my lip and said something more… calm I guess." Tabby explains.

"You guess? Maybe A LOT calmer! Like you exploded on him, I don't even think exploded is a good enough word to use-" Zach goes on ranting. "The kids probably crying right now because of you."

"Ok Zach! I get it! I was a bitch! I feel bad enough I don't need you making it worse." Tabby says irritated.

Zach mumbles underneath his breath "A bitch is right, don't need to be snapping at me, I'm not the annoying one."

"Zach shut up." Phoebe snaps at him.

"Ok now, why is everyone yelling at Zach today. Lets focus on the kid who walked away nearly in tears." Zach barks back, with a shocked look on his face.

"Sweetie don't worry about it, he'll be ok." Phoebe starts to continue.

Zach quickly comments, "I guess I'll be ok, I mean she really hurt my feelings-"

"Not you Zach! I'm talking about Nathan idiot." Phoebe scolds. Then she continues again "Tabs I bet this will all blow over tomorrow he'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks Phoebs" Tabby replies with an effortless smile.

Zach scoffs looking offended, "What about me?"

"What about you?" Phoebe asks coldly rubbing Tabby's shoulder comfortingly.

Zach huffs looking put out, "Whatever." And then rolls his eyes offended.

"Let's head to the common room," Jimmy laughs shoving Zach off the bench, and following the rest of their house out.

**~Draco Malfoy's P.O.V~**

Vega dragged me toward the door, all the while Potter's smug smirk burning mockingly in my mind.

'Smug bastard.'

"Let's go sit in your favorite spot by the fire, okay Draco?" Vega asks, frowning at me.

I shrug not really caring. My mind was on more important things like the Potter girl. I really couldn't let her get to me like this. I'm a Malfoy dammit! Malfoy's don't behave like primitive cavemen when it came to women! They behave calmly, properly, like a proper gentleman with manners and respect. They behave like the dignified aristocrats they are.

So why the hell was I staring at her ass and panting like a goddamn beast! I couldn't let her get to me like that again. This was a very dangerous situation… FUCKING Hell I was almost safe, I'd almost made it. Why couldn't I have met her after graduation, a scandal out of school is easy to cover up and bury out of site. In school it's nearly impossible, this is terrible, awful… no I'll fight it, I can stay away from her, it'll be easy all I have to do is ignore her, easy…Right?

**~Normal P.o.v~**

"Zachy poo" Tabby said with a joking humor while leaning into Zach.

"Tabby poo?" Zach calls back with a strange look on his face.

"You remember back home before we moved here, how we use to have those night we just stayed up late talking about like everything, ahaha?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Zach asked curiously.

"We told each other things we couldn't tell anyone else," Tabby looks up and smiles at Zach, "You've always been there when I needed you."

"Cause I love you Tabs, I'll always be there," Zach looks down and nudges her.

"Aw, I love you too Zach, you'll always be my best friend forever!" Tabby turns and gives him a kiss on the cheek and then turns back to face the rest of the group.

Zach looks sadly at her while she turns.

**~Draco Malfoy's P.o.v~**

I can't believe she just kissed him on the cheek. I can't believe it bothers me this much. Ughhh! I have to get this girl out of my mind. She's making me go crazy! She's obviously nothing great if she's related to Potter. She's probably just like him. But I don't see it she flawless, that face and her long wild, dark curls that fall along that smooth, tan body and stops right before her perfectly rounded…

"Malfoy?" Vega snapped.

"What!" Draco jumps back startled.

"Why are you stalking them?" Vega questioned.

"What? I'm not, I was just… I wasn't doing anyth… I'm not stalking anyone Vega? Where did you come from?"

"Uhm, I walked down here with you. You said 'lets go to the commons' and I said 'why' and you got that blank look you normally get when you see Jimmy and his friends and you,"

"Vega." Malfoy says interrupting her.

"Yes?" She replies.

"Lets go," Malfoy starts walking out.

"Ok creeper" Vega says attempting to whisper.

"I'm not a creeper!" Malfoy replies annoyed.

Vega goes to turn and see Jimmy stand over by his friends. She looks back at Malfoy and realizes he almost gone.

"Hey there," Jimmy shouts from across the room to Vega, "You look lost there," Jimmy say in a joking matter, he throws a smile at her.

"I'm not I was actually just leaving" Vega turns to leave.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No your not, get over here," Jimmy calls over.

"No really I'm leaving," Vega heads for the door.

Jimmy runs up and grabs her by the arm and pulls her towards him.

"Come on, don't be a party pooper. Hang out for a little bit," Jimmy begs.

"No, I don't really belong over there with your friends,"

"What'd you mean?" Jimmy stares at her with a confused look.

"Your friends hate my friends and my friends hate yours, I just want to walk anyways,"

"Let me go with you, I love to walk and talk, you know we could mingle, get to know each other, talk about dreams and childhood stories" Jimmy say with a laughs.

"Ahah, no thanks, I'm just gunna go catch up with Malfoy and then go to bed."

"Alright Ms. Party Pooper," Jimmy says and laughs while slowly turning away.

"Ha yeah" Vega quietly replies.

"You owe me a walk and mingle now," Jimmy says walking back to his friends.

"No I don't." Vega shouts back half smiling. She quickly catches herself and stops then walks out the door almost running.

**~Kendall Hewitt~**

Kendall paced back and forth in the empty girls dorm room.

Janice sat on her bed watching her pace. "You'll wear a hole in the floor Kenny dear."

Kendall scowled at her, "Screw you Jan!" Kendall snapped.

Janice rolled her eyes. "Just because you can't molest Jimmy in his sleep anymore doesn't mean you can take your anger out on me."

"We've gone over this, Jimmy is my future husband so it's not molestation. It's an act of love!" Kendall snapped tossing her straight brown hair over her shoulders, her blue eyes flashing, "This is serious Jan, help me here."

Janice rolled her eyes, "I don't know what to tell you Ken."

"What you think I should just deal with it! What if some little WHORE touches MY Jimmy-bear! WELL," Kendall stormed, "How would you feel if someone tried to take Tabby?"

Janice scoffed, "No way, my Tabby is way to innocent and sweet to let that happen."

"I'm just saying, what if?" Kendall raged.

Janice huffed, "I don't know? I'll castrate him? I really don't think I have anything to worry about though. My Tabby is oblivious to all things romantic, it's how I managed to stay friends with her for so long until I outright told her I was in love with her."

"And then she smacked you because you tried to molest her in her sleep and her parents banned you from their house," Kendall smirked.

Janice scowled, "No, Tabby said she didn't care that I was a lesbian, but she's just isn't ready to tell her parents. I can accept that she isn't ready to tell her parents about us yet. Her parents don't want us to be together that's the only reason she acts the way she does. Tabby's extremely loyal to her family and that's one of the reasons I love her so much."

Janice sighed smiling dreamily, "She's so sweet and so soft. I can't wait until I can hold her while we sleep and drift off into the land of dreams together. Until I can show her how much I love her every night."

Kendall made a face of disgust, "Jan you're my friend but I don't want to hear what you want to do to my future husbands sister. Gross."

"You and Jimmy are gross," Janice snapped glaring.

Kendall rolled her eyes, "Let's get some sleep the sooner we sleep the sooner I can see my Jimmy-bear."

**Tabby~ EWWW I don't love Janice! Crazy bitch!**

**Jimmy~ HA you've got a stalker!**

**Tabby~ You do to stupid!**

**Jimmy~ Let me reprase that, you've got a gay stalker!**

**Tabby~... Jeremiah's gay... and Zach's Bi... you got somethin to say?**

**Jimmy~ *Awkward pause* No?**

**Tabby~ Thats what i thought... Bitch.**

**Jimmy~ Help me before i get killed by pyshco Chicks! Send as many reviews as you can they aid my escape! Don't you love me?**

**AnGeL~ No they don't now shut up! You've read now please review!**


	4. Authors Note sorry!

There may have been some confusion in my story. I just want to make it clear that in "The Impostor" Harry and 'The Brotherhood' is not demons or vampires or anything. They are just normal cocky arrogant teenagers with bad attitudes! Thank you! I will be updating as soon as I can!


End file.
